ヤキモチの答え
by Faneda
Summary: 'Jika kau sedang bersedih, datanglah pada Onii-chan. Dan akan Onii-chan pinjamkan bahu ini untuk tempatmu bersandar, kedua tangan ini untuk merengkuhmu, sepasang telinga ini untuk mendengarkan curhatanmu, serta bibir ini untuk mengucapkan kata-kata penenang sekaligus nasihat. Akan kulakukan untukmu selama aku masih hidup, Rin.'


Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin. Kakak beradik yang sangat akrab. Sama-sama berambut _honey blonde _dan bermata biru _sapphire_. Selalu bersama sejak kecil. Mulai dari dalam kandungan sampai kini mereka menginjak usia remaja. Usia dimana seseorang mulai menyukai lawan jenis—meskipun sebenarnya kadang cinta dapat datang kapan saja. Tak terkecuali Kagamine Rin yang mulai menyukai kakak kelas berambut biru. Karena penasaran bagaimana bisa kakak kelasnya yang konyol itu dapat membuat adik tercintanya jatuh hati, Kagamine Len memutuskan untuk memata-matai kakak kelas tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Vocaloid FanFiction**

**.**

**ヤキモチの答え** **(Yakimochi no Kotae) © Faracchi Neko Darkblue**

**.**

**I just own the plot**** of the story and ****I don't gain any commercial advantages**** by publishing this fanfic.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning****: Sister-Complex!Len | Hints of Incest | AU | 2nd PoV | OneShot | Misstypo | Abal | Absurd | Nista |**

**.**

**Genre****: Family | Friendship | Romance  
**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Don't Read!**

**.**

**TERINSPIRASI**** dari sebuah** **VOCALOID PV ; ****ヤキモチの答え****(****Yakimochi no Kotae / A Solution For Jeolousy)—GUMI feat. HoneyWorks**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jemarimu digenggam erat oleh jemari milik adikmu. Kau pun balas menggenggamnya. Bibirmu mengulas senyum mendengar adikmu yang mengoceh ini-itu di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Sesekali kau ikut membalas perkataan adikmu, meskipun tetap saja adikmu yang lebih dominan saat pembicaraan. Kadang kau heran sendiri memiliki adik yang cerewetnya minta ampun. Tapi kau bersyukur akan hal itu. Dengan begitu perjalanan pulang sekolah akan lebih berwarna.

"_Nee, Onii-chan_ tahu tidak, tadi di kelas saat pelajaran matematika yang diajar Meiko-_sensei_, anak-anak laki-laki mengerjainya."

"_Hontou ka_?"

"Umm, mereka sengaja menaruh boneka kucing di meja Meiko-_sensei_. Waktu itu, _Sensei_ langsung berteriak ketakutan dan membanting boneka tersebut—pfft."

"Ahaha, tentu saja Meiko-_sensei _sangat malu waktu itu. Meiko-_sensei_ kan fobia terhada boneka kucing."

"Daripada disebut fobia, sebenarnya lebih cocok disebut membenci."

"Mungkin saja dia punya kenangan buruk dengan boneka kucing."

Kau dan adikmu lalu tertawa bersama.

"Ohya, tadi di kelas Gakupo-_kun_ bertingkah aneh pada Gumi-_chan_."

Kau menimpali, "_Gakupo no baka_, memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Gakupo-_kun_ yang saat itu sedang memakai bando kelinci di kepalanya berkata pada Gumi-_chan _seperti ini; 'Gumi-_chan~ mite mite, _aku kelincinya lalu kau wortelnya, ahaha.' Dan kebetulan saat itu Gumi-_chan _sedang memakai jaket berwarna oranye, jadi ia terlihat seperti wortel apalagi rambutnya berwarna hijau—seperti kata Gakupo-_kun_."

Kembali kalian tertawa bersama. Berdehem sejenak, kau bergumam, "Dasar Gakupo, kapan dia menyatakan perasaannya ya..."

Adikmu berhenti tertawa dan menatapmu bingung, "_Onii-chan_ bilang apa tadi?"

Kau menggeleng cepat-cepat.

**xxx**

**ヤキモチの答え**

**xxx**

"Aku duluan ya, _Onii-chan!_"

Tanganmu kau lambaikan ke arah seorang gadis yang fisiknya menyerupai dirimu, tapi dalam versi perempuan. Kau tersenyum hingga kedua matamu menyipit menatap kepergian adik kembarmu. Biasanya, kalian pulang sekolah bersama. Tapi, untuk hari ini karena adikmu berkata akan belajar kelompok dengan temannya yang bersurai hijau a.k.a Midorima Gumi*, maka hari ini kau terpaksa pulang sendiri. Kau memakluminya mengingat kalian telah memasuki tahun ketiga masa sekolah menengah pertama yang tentunya membuat kalian semakin sibuk mempersiapkan untuk ujian kelulusan. Timbul sedikit perasaan iri pada Gumi yang mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Rin—adikmu. Sebenarnya kau juga ingin belajar bersama dengan adikmu bersama-sama. Meskipun kelas kalian berbeda.

Sembari menghela napas kecil, kau percepat langkahmu. Alasannya sederhana sih, kau ingin cepat-cepat pulang, mengerjakan pr, belajar, makan malam, menonton tv sejenak, lalu tidur. Jika saja kau berjalan pulang bersama adikmu, dapat dipastikan perjalanan pulang kalian akan lebih lama karena kalian akan bercanda dan mengobrol sambil jalan.

**xxx**

**ヤキモチの****答****え**

**xxx**

"_Gomenne, Onii-chan._ Aku ada tugas kelompok di rumah Miku. Tak apa, 'kan?"

Kau mengangguk sambil tersenyum mengiyakan. Lagi. Ketiga kalinya kau terpaksa pulang tanpa kehadiran sang adik di sampingmu. Kembali kau memaklumi, meskipun ada rasa khawatir di hatimu—dan kau tak tahu mengapa kau khawatir. Oh ayolah, adikmu bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu diawasi setiap saat, 'kan?

**xxx**

**ヤキモチの****答****え**

**xxx**

"_Ano..., gomen Onii-chan. Atashi—"_

"_Ha'i, daijoubu yo_. Tugas kelompok lagi, kan? Aku mengerti kok,_ jaa!" _ujarmu menyela perkataan adikmu. Kalau biasanya adikmu yang terlebih dahulu mengucapkan salam perpisahan, kini kau yang mengucapkannya terlebih dahulu. Setelah mengucapkan itu, kau langsung melenggang pergi. Adikmu hanya menatap punggungmu dengan alis yang terangkat satu begitu mengetahui responmu. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian adikmu hanya mengangkat bahu memilih bersikpa bahwa semua baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang aneh dengan dirimu.

Di tengah perjalanan, kau merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakmu. Begitu menolehkan kepala, kau dapati salah satu teman sekelasmu yang bernama Kamui Gakupo telah berdiri tepat di sampingmu. Sedikit berjengit kaget mendapati kehadiran temanmu—karena sedari tadi kau tak merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang si sampingmu. Mungkin karena terlalu memikirkan suatu hal. Temanmu yang memiliki surai ungu itu tersenyum lima jari begitu melihatmu mengernyit pertanda bingung.

"Sendiri?"

"Menurutmu?" kau balik bertanya dengan nada ketus.

Yang mendapat respon seperti itu langsung cemberut. Padahal, niat awalnya adalah berbasa-basi.

"Mana Rin?"

Kini gantian dirimu yang mengerucutkan bibir. "Mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan Gumi."

Pemuda yang menyukai terong di sebelahmu menyeringai, "Kau yakin?"

Mengangguk pelan, kau pun menjawab. "_Mochiron! Doushite?"_

"Sebenarnya aku melihat mereka berdua berjalan bersama. Tapi, tak ke arah rumahnya Gumi."

"Mungkin saja mereka mampir ke supermarket dahulu." Tuturmu. "Lagipula, darimana kau tahu di mana rumah Gumi?"

Gakupo memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "I-itu tak penting!"

**xxx**

**ヤキモチの****答****え**

**xxx**

Kau berjalan dengan senyum lebar terpatri di wajah. Salah satu tanganmu membawa sebuah kotak bekal berwarna biru. Kau berniat memberikan sekotak bekal makan siang tersebut pada Rin—adikmu. Langkah kakimu tiba-tiba terhenti, padahal tinggal selangkah lagi kau akan berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang kelas IX-2. Terdengar oleh indera pendengaranmu, suara teman-teman adikmu yang tengah berceloteh.

"_Nee, Rin-chan, Gumi-chan, _aku penasaran, sebenarnya siapa cowok yang kau sukai?"

"Kalau aku sih tidak ada."

"Miku-_chan_... bisakah kita tidak membahasnya?"

"Gumi-_chan, _jika memang tidak ada, lalu kenapa pipimu memerah? Rin-_chan, onegai~"_

"_Urusai!_"

"Baiklah, sebenarnya cowok yang kusukai adalah anak SMA berambut biru. Namanya Kaito-_senpai_. Dia lulusan dari sekolah kita lho."

"_Sugoi ne_."

Tiba-tiba pandanganmu meredup dan gigimu bergemeletuk. Perasaanmu campur aduk antara kesal, khawatir, marah, dan sedih.

Kau pun berbalik. Membatalkan niat untuk mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk sang adik. Baru saja berbalik, teman berambut ungumu datang. Alisnya terkernyit melihat kehadiranmu—di depan kelas sang adik.

"Len, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tak menjawab, kau langsung menyodorkan kotak persegi berwarna biru tersebut ke dada temanmu. Dengan nada sinis, kau berujar, "Berikan ini pada Rin."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, kau langsung melengos pergi. Meninggalkan Kamui Gakupo dengan tanda tanya besar. Dalam benak pemuda bersurai ungu itu tengah memikirkan sikap dirimu yang tidak seperti biasanya.

**xxx**

**ヤキモチの****答****え**

**xxx**

"_Gomen, Onii-chan_—"

"_Daijoubu dayo, Rin-chan_."

Kau menarik kedua ujung bibirmu membentuk sebuah senyuman hingga kedua matamu menyipit. Kembali adikmu tak pulang bersamamu. Kalau dihitung, mungkin ini sudah keenam kalinya ia berkata akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok—tepat dari enam hari yang lalu. Jika biasanya adikmu sudah berjalan bersama Gumi dan kau akan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka berdua. Tapi kini lain. Kau berniat mengikutinya. Gara-gara perkataan temanmu yang mengatakan adikmu tidak ke rumah temannya dan juga karena pernyataan adikmu tentang pemuda yang disukainya kemarin siang di sekolah membuatmu ingin mengetahui apakah benar adikmu mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama teman berambut hijaunya atau tidak.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakimu ke arah yang sama yang dituju kedua gadis yang kau buntuti a.k.a Rin dan Gumi, kau mengambil sebuah topi bercorak biru-putih dari dalam tasmu lalu mengenakannya. Setelah topi, kini kau mengambil sebuah jaket berwarna hitam dari dalam tas, kemudian memakainya untuk menutupi identitasmu. Setelah selesai dengan persiapan menyamarmu, kau berjalan perlahan kira-kira tiga meter dari kedua gadis berambut pendek tersebut.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, kedua gadis yang kau ikuti berhenti di depan sebuah sekolah menengah atas. Meskipun samar, iris _sapphire_-mu menangkap adanya rona kemerahan yang mulai menjalar di pipi adikmu. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, iris biru langit milik adikmu yang semula bersinar kini meredup. Kau menyipitkan matamu mencari objek yang membuat sang adik terlihat bersedih. Pikiranmu tak enak.

Kelopak matamu terbuka lebar begitu melihat seseorang yang begitu kau kenali tengah berjalan bersama dan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepingggang. Sosok itu bernama Shion Kaito—kakak kelasmu, sekaligus senior yang pernah kau kagumi saat di klub kendo. Seorang yang disukai adikmu. Tepat seperti dugaanmu, sang senior bersurai biru itu telah memiliki seorang kekasih yang cantik—Megurine Luka—yang juga merupakan kakak kelasmu yang memiliki segudang prestasi akademik di Crypton High. Kau tersenyum sangat tipis saat mengetahui sang senior telah memiliki kekasih. Entah kenapa kau senang.

Samar-samar kau mendengar Gumi bertanya pada adikmu yang terlihat tak bersemangat seperti sebelumnya, "Rin-_chan, daijoubu desu ka?"_

Lalu kau melihat adikmu mengangguk lemah. "Aku pulang duluan ya, Gumi-_chan_."

Pandanganmu beralih ke sang adik yang kini berjalan gontai ke arah yang berlawanan dengan temannya dan juga berlawanan ke arah rumah kalian. Menghela napas, kau kembali mengikuti sang adik.

Tak kau sangka, ternyata sang adik berhenti di taman yang menghadap laut. Tempat kenangan kalian. Langsung teringat di benakmu, kala itu sepulang dari taman kanak-kanak, adikmu menangis lalu kau memberikannya sebatang cokelat. Setelah itu, tangisan adikmu terhenti. Kau tersenyum mengingatnya. Dirimu yang masih kecil saat itu tertawa saat terdapat cokelat di pipi saudara kembarmu.

Sebelum melangkahkan kaki mendekat ke arah saudara kembarmu yang tengah terduduk di bangku taman, kau langsung melepaskan topimu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu dengan kesal begitu mendapati sang adik yang kau sayangi kini menangis. Tanpa babibu, kau langsung memeluk pundaknya dari samping. Tangisan adikmu semakin kencang. Beberapa menit ke depan kau tetap bergeming dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk. Dak kau tak mempedulikannya. Asalkan adikmu ada bahu yang dapat digunakannya untuk menangis, pikirmu tersenyum sedih.

Sambil menangis sesenggukan, adikmu berkata, "_Onii-chan—hiks—_aku ini egois ya?"

Kau diam mendengarkan. Tak menggeleng juga tak mengangguk. Membiarkan adikmu meneruskan perkataannya.

"Padahal aku sempat melihat mereka bertengkar hebat, bahkan aku berharap saat itu mereka sudah tak menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih lagi—hiks.

"Tapi, sekarang aku melihat mereka bersama lagi—hiks—aku sangat sedih mengetahuinya, Onii-chan—hiks. Apa aku egois bila berharap mereka benar-benar putus?"

Kau menggeleng dalam bahu saudara kembarmu. "_Daijoubu_. Egois atau tidak, _Onii-chan_ ingin kau belajar menerima kenyataan. Lagipula, Kaito-_senpai_ mungkin bukan jodohmu."

Kau lalu melepaskan pelukanmu pada bahunya. Sembari tersenyum kau mengambil sebatang coklat dari dalam tas. "Mau cokelat?"

Adikmu mengerjapkan matanya dua kali sebelum mengangguk dengan tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Air matanya kini telah mengering. "_Arigatou nee Onii-chan. Daisuki dayo~" _kini gantian adik kembarmu yang memelukmu. Kau terbelalak kaget dengan wajah yang memanas.

Tanganmu bergerak ke atas kepala sang adik lalu menepuknya sekali kemudian mengelusnya. Hal yang paling disukai seorang Kagamine Rin dari dirimu—yaitu saat tanganmu menepuk pucuk kepalanya sebelum mengelusnya dengan lembut. Kalian berdua sama-sama tersenyum. Kau tersenyum senang mengetahui adikmu kini kembali ceria. Dan adikmu tersenyum senang memiliki seorang kakak sepertimu.

**.**

**.**

'**Tak apa bersikap egois demi sang terkasih. Karena sebenarnya **_**Onii-chan**_**-mu ini juga bersikap egois demi dirimu.'**

**.**

'**Tapi, bukankah lebih baik mengubur rasa suka pada **_**Senpai**_** yang kau sukai itu dan terus melangkah?'**

**.**

'**Jika kau sedang bersedih, datanglah pada **_**Onii-chan**_**. Dan akan **_**Onii-chan**_** pinjamkan bahu ini untuk tempatmu bersandar, kedua tangan ini untuk merengkuhmu, sepasang telinga ini untuk mendengarkan curhatanmu, serta bibir ini untuk mengucapkan kata-kata penenang sekaligus nasihat. Akan kulakukan untukmu selama aku masih hidup, Rin.'**

**.**

**.**

'**Datte, daisuki dayo, imouto.'**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta yang dirasakan oleh Kagamine Len untuk sang adik lebih dari cinta kakak ke adiknya.**

**.**

**Sedangkan cinta yang dirasakan oleh Kagamine Rin pada sang kakak hanyalah sebatas cinta kakak beradik. **

**.**

**Melihat adik tercintanya tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya itu sudah cukup baginya.**

**.**

**Sungguh ironis.**

**.**

**Namun Kagamine Len menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Ia tetap mencintai sang adik.**

**.**

**.**

**終わり ****(Owari)**

**.**

**.**

**[Words: 1850]**

**.**

**A/N****:**

**Hontou ka : Benarkah?**

**Mite, mite : lihat, lihat!**

**Gakupo no baka : Gakupo bodoh**

**Mochiron : Tentu saja**

**Doushite : Kenapa?**

**Ha;i, daijoubu yo : Ya, tak apa-apa**

**Gomen / gomenne : maaf**

**Urusai : Berisik!**

**Sugoi ne : Hebatnya**

**Datte, daisuki dayo, imouto : Karena, aku mencintaimu, adikku.**

***Midorima Gumi: nama marga untuk Gumi; Midorima. Nama Midorima diambil dari marga pemain basket dari fandom sebelah a.k.a Midorima Shintarou. Saya pakai nama itu karena Midori artinya hijau, hehe. Dan juga dua berambut hijau itu favorit saya x3**

**.**

**Oke, fanfic kedua untuk fandom Vocaloid, yay! *tiup terompet* Awalnya ada temen RL yang minta dibuatin ff LenRin, dan jadilah fanfic absurd kek gini, gomenne Minna, lagi-lagi nyampah di fandom ini :'3**

**Saya ucapin terima kasih banget buat yang udah baca ataupun yang bersedia memberikan saya feedback? ;D **(terserah entah itu berupa saran, kritikan, fangirling-an (?), pujian, bahkan makian pun akan saya terima dengan lapang dada)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Faracchi Neko DarkBlue**

**March 15th, 2014**


End file.
